This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and in particular but not exclusively, relates to input circuits.
A typical integrated circuit includes input circuits to receive signals from other parts of the integrated circuit and output them with xe2x80x9crestoredxe2x80x9d voltage levels and appropriate driving current for circuitry receiving the output signal of the input circuit. As is well known, a variety of sources may inject noise into the signal received by the input circuit. For example, sources include ringing caused by mismatched output drivers or interconnect impedance, signal cross-coupling, and power supply noise. This noise can cause an input circuit to improperly output the received signal.
One conventional solution to this noise problem is to design the input circuits with hysteresis (e.g., having a trip point for low-to-high transition that is higher than the trip point for a high-to-low transition of the input signal). However, this solution is ineffective against noise that causes the signal to exceed one of the trip points.